terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Norik
Norik, (Noriki: ����������) officially the Republic of Norik '(������������������ ��������������, ''Ripublika Norikír),' is a country occupying the Noriki subcontinent in the northwest of the Northern Continent. It is a unitary presidential republic with its capital at Nolytek. Norik is the world's largest sovereign nation by both population and area, with a population of 465,300,000 and an area of 4,539,497 square miles.' Norik has only three land borders, with Tarquillien, Pesterent and the Basalteinell Federation, and yet occupies a large percentage of the world's area, stretching across an enormously varied range of geographical locations. From the hot, dry Meloor Desert to the mountains of Czca, the world's coldest and most barren place, Norik contains nearly every biome on the planet except for tropical rainforest. Norik was inhabited by the First People for several thousand years before the invasion of the Proto-Basaltine Noly people, who fought various indigenous nations to eventually establish dominance over most of what is now known as Norik. The Noly Empire became the Noriki Empire, which stretched from the heart of the Great Northern Desert to the Malia Bay before, during the reign of the Soren Dynasty, becoming weak and decentralized. This allowed it to be overthrown by the nationalist Natelysta Party, which ruled the country until a single-party centralized dictatorship for the next three hundred years until the Great War of Norik, the bloodiest war in world history, which uprooted the Natelysta and tore the country apart, in the process forgin the modern-day Republic of Norik. Since the Great War, Norik has gone through several periods of democracy and dictatorship and has struggled with its massive population and enormous diversity. Today, Norik is considered a developing country with a growing economy but still a relatively low standard of living. There is a large disparity in wealth between different regions of Norik; while areas such as Öberat are comparable to many developed countries, other regions in Godorabn or Iroba are some of the poorest places in the world. Norik has the world's fourth-largest economy by nominal GDP, after Lasterus, the Basalteinell Federation, and Sednyana, and the second largest taking into account purchasing power parity, after only Lasterus. Norik is a major power, and has the world's second largest standing military. The vast majority Norikis - more than 90% - practice Masctism, a monotheistic religion native to Norik centered around the worship of the omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent god Masct. The official language of Norik is Noriki, although many other regional languages are spoken, particularly in the Northerner states, including Irqut, Vassa, Godoraby, Pedoraby, Malia, Mirszu, and Aqut. The majority of Norikis are of the Noly race, followed closely by the race of the First People, sometimes considered Northerners, who live mosty in the northern and western regions of the country. The capital of Norik is Nolytek, which is also the cultural center of the nation, while the largest city by population is Aslanty. Etymology Norik was the term used by the ancient Amartines to describe the regions north of the Savenek Mountains, meaning "Northlands." The Kings of Noly began using the title "Emperor of All Norik" around the fifth century, although various rulers had claimed to be kings and emperors of "Norik" as early as 400 BCE. Norik originally had several spellings, including Noryk, Norek, and Nurek, but Ivan Bostonov standardized the name in his Imperial Declaration of 488. The generally accepted English demonym for the Norik is "Noriki." In the Noriki language, the general adjectival form is noriky ''in the masculine, ''noriska ''in the feminine, and ''norikn ''in the neuter. Noriki people, particularly in the east, also often refer to Noriki things as ''noly. However, in Norik people generally make a very large distinction between culture and society in different regions of the country, and very frequently refer to regions of Norik independently instead of talking about the nation in general. Geography '''Physical Geography Text here 'Climate' Although Norik is often associated with the cold, it occupies a wide range of climates. The southern coast, along the Inner Ocean, is rainy and warm, with moderate temperatures that never rise too high or go too low. This extends through Krayen and Fus and Adala, which are both very warm and experience high rainfall. The Noly Valley also experiences significant rainfall, although it is has much more extreme temperatures than the southern coast; highs in the summer often rise to ninety or a hundred degrees, while there are weeks in winter during which time the temperature scarcely rises above zero. The Meloor desert, part of the Great Northern Desert, has a similar range of temperatures, although is overall hotter and is extremely dry. Summertime temperatures soar into the hundreds for weeks on end, but temperatures also dip down very low in the winter. The record high in Norik was located in the Therkn Basin of Meloor, measuring 122 degrees Fahrenheit. The truly cold part of Norik is the far north, in Czca and the Nolu peninsula. In Maliatalanik, summer temperatures are generally very pleasant, hovering around sixty-five degrees, while winter temperatures dip to ten or even twenty below. However, north and east of Maliatalanik, in the Czca mountains, temperatures get far lower. The coldest settlement in Norik is generally considered to be Qaliaulut, Czca, high in the northern mountains, where the average high in January is forty degrees below zero. The coldest ever recorded temperature in Norik was recorded near Qaliaulut, on Mount Visqariunuk, measuring -89 degrees Fahrenheit. 'Administrative Divisions' Norik is separated into twenty-nine provinces, known as mikritn ''in Noriki. Because Norik is a unitary state, the provinces have little power to pass their own legislature, and are not directly represented in parliament. However, the provinces are very frequently used for identification, and, depending on the province, often have a reasonable amount of provicincial identity and pride; each province has its own flag, and many have official provincial emblems and songs. The provinces of Norik range widely in terms of both population and area. Nolyrat, located in the Noly River valley including the capital city of Nolytek, is the most populous province of Norik and one of the most populous national subdivisions in the world; Czca, located in the frigid north and ocupying nearly the entirety of the Czca Peninsula, has an area of 1,286,256 square miles, which is larger than Sednyana, making it the world's largest single adminsitrative division. It is also one of the most sparsely populated regions of the world. History '''Prehistory and First Peoples' Section 1 Noly Settlement Noly settlement Empire of Norik fhd Natelysta Era Natelysta Era The Great War Republic of Norik Politics and Government Norik is a unitary state governed by a president and parliament (the Rava) overseen by the Supreme Court of Norik, as outlined in the Noriki constitution of 1856. The President of Norik (Präsident Norikír) is elected through a direct election once every four years and lives in the Urkhaba Minarsky, the Executive Palace, in Nolytek. The Rava has one hundred and fifty-two seats in two houses; the Rava Osekba ''is a proportional assembly with one hundred seats, decided by the general election of parties every four years, while the ''Rava Minöyena ''contains fifty-two electors from various districts across the country. The head of the leading party in the Rava serves as the ''Ravagu. ''The Rava meets in the Parliament Building in Nolytek. Demographics Economy Culture 'Language' The official language of Norik is Noriki, which is spoken by the vast majority of the population as either a first or second language. Despite Norik's enormous size and cultural variety, centuries of centralization and cultural homogenization under the Noriki nationalist ''Natelysta ''regime cemented Noriki as the single language of the nation. Noriki is considered a Basalto-Noriki language (of which the only other major surviving language is Basaltine), originating with the Noly people who traveled north from Basaltiano to settle the Noly River Valley, pushing the native peoples of the region west toward the coast. Unlike Basaltine, Noriki never adopted the Anglean script, and uses a distinct alphabet with thirty letters. Despite this, it is often classified by linguists as an R-type language, meaning that it shares some general linguistic similarities with Rhamidic languages, such as Rhamidi, English, Qotian, and others, as well as the South Anglean languages such as Gloern, Vardish, and Cereian. Despite the centuries of linguistic homogenization, more than twenty other languages survive in Norik in reasonable numbers, mostly in the west. Many of the First People, or Notherners, living in the so-called "Northerner Provinces" speak the native languages of their peoples, including Vassa, Godoraby, Pedoraby, Malia, Massaliasukn, Aluënu, and Hirodna. Many of the First People also speak the constructed auxiliary language Irqut, created by the Council of the Seven Bazir in the thirteenth century to unify the Iroba Confederation. Due to its simplicity and similarity to other Notherner languages, Irqut has come to be spoken fluently by almost of the First People of Norik, and is studied as a secondary language in many schools across Norik and the world. All of these languages are classified as being I-type, bearing no relation whatsoever to Noriki or any other language family in the world. Originally laking any sophisticated or codified system of writing, the Seven Bazir created a simple alphabet that continues to be used; however, in the modern day, the majority of speakers of the First Languages write them in the Noriki script, with a few additions and modifiers to adjust for sounds present in those languages and not in Noriki. ' Category:Countries Category:Northern Continent Category:Norik